


Параллельные.

by Amiram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: Он открыл глаза и бездумно смотрел на солнечные озера на светлом полу, на крутящиеся в них золотые пылинки, на расплывавшиеся от слез полки с его работами на противоположной стене. На несколько узнаваемых даже издалека голов и фигур в пиджаке со строгим воротником-стойкой...





	1. Chapter 1

*  
На уборку чердака Гэвин с самого утра убил больше часа, зато сейчас и инструменты были на местах, и поделки – как законченные, так и в процессе – стояли на навесных полках, а не бросались под ноги в самых неподходящих местах. Крупный мусор он кое-как рассортировал по пакетам, а древесные обрезки и стружку вынес на задний двор – к вечеру можно будет запалить костер и посидеть с пивом... если до этого он не надерется виски, конечно.  
Но пока хотелось кофе.  
Пылесосу работы оставалось всего ничего, так что Гэвин, запустив программу влажной уборки, закинул прихваченный плед на старый резной комод, прямо в солнечное пятно, а сам, подхватив к кофе еще и сигареты, вылез на крышу, перемахнув через невысокий подоконник стрельчатого окна. 

Теплые осенние дни радовали солнечной погодой – даже летом бывало прохладнее, чем сейчас, в середине сентября. Время шло к обеду, и белые облака уже не приносили прохлады – проплывали на небе где-то далеко... наверное, с той стороны солнца, и не мешали ему вовсю жарить пыльную землю. Желто-зеленый клен закрывал густой пока еще листвой обзор на половину улицы, и Гэвин, присев на удобный выступ, чувствовал себя почти оторванным от мира.  
Прикрыв глаза и расслабившись под узорчатой тенью Гэвин закурил, глубоко затянулся и замер, задержав дыхание. А потом выдохнул, выпуская тонкие сизые кольца, совсем как то самое кольцо, на которое так и тянуло залипнуть.  
Как же ему хотелось ни о чем не думать, как же его все это достало...  
Еще недавно он горел работой, даже выходные старался проводить либо в департаменте, либо с планшетом в руках, чтобы быстрее распутать очередное дело, прыгнуть выше головы, получить еще одну запись в личном деле и, наконец, новое звание – в общем, утереть носы остальным.  
А теперь как-то... не отрезало, нет, но потускнело, отошло на второй план. Словно у него, у Гэвина Рида, не осталось в жизни смысла, кроме херни этой. Он даже мысленно не хотел называть все своими именами, так и думал – херня.  
Которая жрет мозг каждый день, каждый час, на минуту, бля, в покое не оставляет.  
Гэвин, конечно, не собирался сдаваться, тем более и напарник у него был пиздец энергичный, так что приходилось шевелить булками, чтобы соответствовать, но иногда выпадали вот такие, свободные дни, и Гэвину едва хватало фантазии, чтобы заполнить пустоту хоть чем-то полезным. Удавалось так себе, но он старался, это да.

Очередная сигарета обожгла пальцы, и Гэвин закинул окурок в старую жестянку, запихнутую между отошедшими черепицами. Плеснул сверху остатки кофе во избежание, а сам, еще разок оглядев кусок улицы сквозь яркую листву, полез в окно обратно на чердак.

Поначалу он едва проморгался в полумраке, но вскоре привык, тут же у окна стянул с ног носки и прошел по нагретым доскам к комоду. Плед расстелил рядом, у стены, а потом взял с комода, из желтого солнечного пятна, деревянную игрушку и, поглаживая ее подушечками пальцев, прикрыл глаза.  
От верстака и рабочего стола совершенно одуряюще пахло свежим деревом и лаком. Не так сильно, конечно, как у отца в мастерской – неоконченных работ у Гэвина было не так и много, – но ему хватало и этого. Внутри постепенно нарастало ожидание и нетерпение, когда он оглаживал теплую, почти горячую древесину, покрытую тонким, едва заметным слоем лака. 

Какой ебаный стыд! Гэвин открыл глаза, посмотрел на искусственный, деревянный член в своей ладони и невесело рассмеялся. Вспомнил, как увлеченно вырезал и шлифовал его, вдыхая неповторимый запах свежеструганного дерева, трогая живую плоть дерева, представляя, как будет дрочить, а потом совать его в себя.  
Наверное, это пошло с пубертата, с тех пор, как он прятал журнальчики в мастерской, за своим верстаком, и дрочил, глядя на сочные картинки с крепкими ребятами и дыша въевшимся во все вокруг густым ароматом дерева.  
Гэвин вдохнул полной грудью знакомый запах и... просто пиздец! У него стоял.

Гэвин выругался, подопнул плед и сел на него, зажмурившись от плеснувшего в глаза солнца.  
– Охуеть, – выдохнул едва слышно, вытащил из кармана презерватив и смазку и покорно потянул вниз штаны.  
В конце концов, он это на сегодня и планировал, нехрен теперь строить целку и переживать, что из него получился такой ебанутый извращенец.  
Какой есть, других не завезли.

А в животе уже крепло, скручивалось возбуждение, член дернулся, налился, и Гэвин пару раз погладил и сжал его, слегка обхватив ладонью. А потом, словно боясь передумать, разорвал пакет со смазкой, выдавил немного на пальцы и коснулся себя за яйцами. Скользнул дальше и потер, осторожно надавливая – мышцы поначалу непроизвольно сжались, а уж потом постепенно расслабились, словно приглашая.  
Знал он эти приглашения! Поэтому раскатал резинку по деревянному члену и легко провел им между ягодиц. Охуенно.  
Теплая твердая древесина даже сквозь латекс словно ласкала его, обещала удовольствие, стоит только подтолкнуть.

И Гэвин толкнул. И тут же не смог сдержать стон, зажмурился и, открыв рот, повалился на бок, уткнулся лбом в нагретое дерево пола. Но все равно продолжил медленно проталкивать игрушку в себя. Он открыл глаза и бездумно посмотрел на солнечные озера на светлом полу, на крутящиеся в них золотые пылинки, на расплывавшиеся от слез полки с его работами на противоположной стене. На несколько узнаваемых даже издалека голов и фигур в пиджаке со строгим воротником-стойкой...  
Было немного больно, но все равно охрененно – мышцы расступались нехотя, так и норовили сжаться сильнее, рассылая по телу острые пики боли.  
Гэвин глубоко вдохнул наполненный смоляным запахом теплый воздух, повернулся удобнее, сжал другой рукой свой член и протолкнул игрушку в себя до упора, до самых округлых деревянных яиц. И задвигал ею, толкая и вытаскивая, задохнулся от пронзивших его ощущений боли и удовольствия.

На твердом полу было неудобно, заныли локоть и колени, да и головой он не особо удачно уперся в половицу, но Гэвин всего этого не замечал – дыша запахом дерева, глядя на знакомый до последней черточки профиль, растягивая себя деревянной игрушкой, сжимая и оглаживая свой член, он мог только стонать и из последних сил сдерживаться, чтобы не произнести его имя.  
Его имя...

А потом Гэвин стал двигать рукой все сильнее и быстрее, уже откровенно сжимаясь, водя бедрами по кругу, лишь бы усилить ощущения и, закрыв глаза, пытался дать себе хотя бы видимость того, что он сейчас не один извивается на полу чердака, а все происходит рядом с Тем Самым, очень важным.  
И деревянный член сейчас не в Гэвина, а в Его руке, и это Он трогает ладонью лицо, шею, грудь и живот Гэвина. И прижимается сухим горячим ртом, кусает губы, потому что ему, Ему этого очень хочется!..

– Коннор... Кон! – раздалось в тишине чердака, когда Гэвина выгнуло на скомканном пледе, и он, дрожа и судорожно вдыхая горячий воздух, выплеснулся длинно и мучительно себе в руку и на пол. – Кон, детка...

*  
Гэвин еще долго не мог прийти в себя, навалилось как-то все: мысли, идиотские мечты, желания. И знал ведь, что не сложится – не с того они начали, не тем продолжили, – а все равно в природе, видимо, человека, придумывать себе счастливое будущее.  
Потом встал, потер занемевшее бедро, вытащил из комода пачку старых, почти высохших "влажных" салфеток и обтерся, как смог. Натянул боксеры, спинал в кучу штаны и плед. Настроение, вроде нормальное с утра, упало – в планах отчетливо замаячила бутылка виски. Хоть не любитель он был пить, особенно в одиночку, но сегодня денек как раз для этого подходил.  
Он собрал мусор, подхватил скомканный плед и, напоследок щелкнув пальцем деревянную голову Коннора в лоб, свалил с чердака и даже окно не закрыл. Закинул вещи в стиралку, включил ее, потом прошелся по гостиной – взял было планшет, но просто тупо посмотрел на материалы дела и отбросил его. Потом зашел на кухню, включил чайник... выключил... и заглянул в холодильник.  
Ничего не хотелось. И даже виски он наливал себе морщась, не торопясь. Снова прошел по дому, покручивая стакан в руке и рассеянно глядя в окна. А на самом деле все еще словно наяву видел перед собой картинки, от которых так сладко было на чердаке... Черт! 

Гэвин упал на диван и в который раз уставился на резное панно почти во всю стену. Они его еще с отцом вырезали, начали, когда Гэвин совсем пацаном был, а закончили пару лет назад. Тогда и перевезли все фрагменты сюда, собрали и прикрутили на стену.  
И совсем недавно Гэвин сам завершил работу, добавил пару моментов, доведя до ума фигуру в центре: человека, окруженного птицами в небе, животными среди густой растительности и рыбами в воде под его ногами.  
Человек – венец творенья. Ну... был недавно, во всяком случае.  
Теперь у него были черты Коннора и круглый диод на виске...

Виски пах дерьмово, Гэвин поморщился, задержал дыхание... и хорошо, что выпить не успел – на улице послышался звук подъезжающего автомобиля и следом стук захлопнувшейся дверцы. По гравию прохрустели шаги и следом в дверь позвонили.

Гэвин, с этой несвойственной ему тоской, так обрадовался незваному гостю, что грохнул стаканом по столу и ломанулся открывать в чем был. А в чем он был, он уж и не помнил.

Из распахнутой двери его в грудь мягко толкнул поток солнечного света, Гэвин зажмурился, в который раз пообещал себе посадить молодую ель взамен высохшей и прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
– Кон... нор... детка, – выдохнул он, глядя на словно бы рассеивающуюся в ярком свете фигуру.  
Коннор сделал маленький шаг вперед и словно проявился в реальность Гэвина откуда-то из своей, параллельной, выгнул бровь и посмотрел так... вопросительно, что Гэвин поперхнулся своими словами.  
– Че? – тут же вырвалось агрессивно. – Я думал это сосед. Конни он. Тоже.  
Коннор моргнул и медленно кивнул, а потом повел взгляд по лицу Гэвина ниже, на его грудь, живот и бедра. Бровь опять поползла вверх.  
– Здравствуйте, детектив. Я невовремя?  
Гэвин едва оторвал свой взгляд от Коннора, но собрать скачущие мысли так и не смог, поэтому добрую минуту пялился на свои голые волосатые ноги, выглядывающие из-под старого свитера. А потом в отчаянии поднял глаза.  
– Ты чего приперся? – спросил он нервно, чувствуя, как его захлестывает злость. Опять проебался, еблан. – Адресом ошибся, что ли? Так иди по запаху, алкаши живут в другом районе.  
Коннор снова посмотрел на него, и Гэвин отступил в тень дома – настолько взгляд показался ему... каким-то нездоровым. У Коннора даже лицо потемнело, а солнечный свет, обрисовывавший его фигуру, потускнел.  
– Значит, я ошибся, – он отступил назад, глядя на Гэвина с... разочарованием, что ли. – Мне показалось, что вы... Ладно, – махнул Коннор рукой почти безнадежно, – простите. Больше этого не повторится.  
– Чего я? Что там тебе показалось? – выговорил Гэвин пересохшими резиновыми губами. – Ясное дело, что ты как всегда проебался. А в чем?..  
– Я, видимо, неправильно вас понял. Мне все еще трудно разбирать человеческие метафоры, правильно понимать намеки или ни к чему не обязывающие слова.  
– Так... у Андерсона своего спрашивай, в чем проблема-то?  
Гэвин говорил, говорил, а сам смотрел, как Коннор медленно, шаг за шагом отступает от его двери, как он хрустит своими начищенными туфлями по гравию дорожки, как отходит от дома Гэвина, от двери Гэвина, от самого Гэвина.  
– Да, детектив, вы правы, – Коннор не сдержал такого человеческого вздоха. – Я так и сделаю.

Гэвин не мог быть уверен, ведь он смотрел против солнца, но ему показалось, что и диод у Коннора светит желтым, тревожным. А потом Коннор замолчал, сжал губы и, замерев на мгновение, словно просканировал Гэвина взглядом – внимательным и тяжелым. И, кивнув ему, отвернулся и пошел ровным, размеренным шагом, снова растворяясь в своем... параллельном.

*  
Гэвин сначала словно в ступоре смотрел ему вслед и даже рукой потянулся, чтобы дверь закрыть, настолько вся ситуация показалась ему нереальной и тупой. Но потом что-то щелкнуло у него в голове, наконец прочищая мысли до кристальной ясности – Коннор зачем-то приходил к нему домой, к Гэвину, с которым они и начали хреново, и продолжали не радостно. Приходил, потому что... что?  
– Коннор! – закричал он вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя самого, и бросился с крыльца следом как был – в трусах, свитере и с голыми ногами. – Стой!  
Коннор уже шел по дороге, но, услышав крик, остановился и обернулся. И не сдержал улыбку, глядя, как Гэвин, прихрамывая на камнях, бежит по дорожке.  
– Детектив, вы поранитесь.  
– Да уж точно! – Гэвин остановился, ухватился за забор и попытался отряхнуть впившиеся в стопы камни. – Стой, говорю, – добавил он зачем-то, хотя Коннор больше не собирался уходить. – Я... ну, чет загнался совсем. Может, скажешь, зачем пришел?  
Коннор несколько секунд молчал, а Гэвин пялился на него, не моргая, словно Коннор мог исчезнуть. Но тот кивнул и подошел ближе.  
– Я хотел... – Коннор замялся и даже взгляд отвел в сторону, но все равно сказал: – Вы, детектив Рид, в прошлую пятницу сказали, что ничего я в отдыхе не понимаю, и что вы могли бы мне дать пару уроков, как следует проводить выходные. И я подумал, что и правда знаю совсем мало, и ваш опыт мог бы мне помочь.  
– Охренеть, – вырвалось у Гэвина. Да, было дело – сказал он что-то подобное, но это ведь по пьяному делу, бахвалился, да и подумать не мог, что Коннор вот так к нему завалится. – А что Хэнк говорит?  
– А при чем здесь Хэнк? – Коннор поджал губы и вздохнул. Вернее, снова провентилировал себе там что-то. – Я зря пришел? Вы пошутили? Просто так сказали? Я знаю, что у людей и андроидов слишком много различий, но я подумал, что тридцать процентов того, что вы были серьезны, достаточно, чтобы поверить... проверить и приехать.  
У Гэвина внутри все оборвалось, когда Коннор оговорился. Знал же, какой Гэвин мудак, но все равно приехал. Проверить, блядь.  
– Многовато как-то тридцать процентов, – сказал он зачем-то. – Раньше ты бы столько не насчитал.  
– Вы... мы все изменились. Я надеюсь.  
Гэвин хмыкнул, но не признать не мог – да, изменились. Еще как. В жизни бы не поверил в такое, а сейчас погляди-ка, кто там стонал чье-то имя на чердаке?..

И Гэвин завис, только смотрел на Коннора, и в голове у него было пусто – он-то имел в виду совсем не то, что там Коннор себе навоображал. Не культурную программу, а совсем даже наоборот. Встреча на чердаке, часть первая.  
А, собственно, что ему еще терять?..  
– Может, зайдешь? – спросил он и кивнул на дом. – Там и поговорим.  
И Коннор – чудеса – просто кивнул и сделал шаг к Гэвину.  
– Вам помочь?  
– Да хрен с ним, – махнул тот рукой и заковылял обратно, с удовлетворением слыша за спиной шаги. И совсем охренел, когда Коннор подхватил его под руку и помог преодолеть эти гребаные метры острых как стекло камней. – Спасибо. Заходи.

На миг обожгла мысль, что сейчас Коннор увидит это панно ебучее и тогда... 

Но он только глубоко вдохнул теплый воздух и посторонился, давая Коннору пройти внутрь, а потом, подозрительно оглядев соседние дома и пустую улицу, зашел следом и захлопнул дверь.  
В свою реальность, которая, кажется, начала сливаться с той самой. Параллельной.


	2. Chapter 2

*  
Клен шумел оставшейся листвой под порывами ветра всю ночь, и Гэвина пару раз дергало из сна, когда ветки царапали стены дома и стучали по крыше.  
– Спилю на хрен, – сонно пробормотал он, проснувшись в очередной раз, и повернулся на другой бок, натягивая одеяло на голову.   
Тут же ткнулся лбом в плечо Коннора, притерся к теплому, закинул на изредка двигающуюся грудь руку и провалился глубоко в сон, едва почувствовав короткое прикосновение губ к виску. И не слышал, как к утру пошел дождь – короткий, холодный и сильный. 

*  
– Ты уверен? – в который раз спросил Гэвин, уже сев в машину и защелкивая ремень безопасности.   
– Я уверен, – кивнул Коннор и помигал желтым диодом. – Ты передумал? Не хочешь ехать?  
Гэвин рот открыл, чтобы горячо возразить, а потом захлопнул и задумался, глядя на ждущего его ответа Коннора. Неужели он действительно сам не хочет?   
– Я... – он пощелкал пальцами, подбирая слова. – Я боюсь, что тебе станет скучно. И твои умные мозги от безделья вскипят.   
– Вот как?  
– Там совершенно нечего делать. Один новостной канал на телеке, у которого не работает звук.  
– И какой смысл? – протянул осторожно Коннор. – Зачем тогда он нужен?  
– Ну... типа, ты не один, еще кто-то в доме есть. А новости можно и в бегущей строке прочитать. Если захочешь.  
– А можно и не захотеть, да?   
– Точно, – кивнул Гэвин. – Можно пялиться в другую стену. Или в окно. Или в потолок. Или сбежать оттуда на хрен! – засмеялся он наконец и завел двигатель. – Ладно, поехали?  
– Мне уже не терпится, – ответил Коннор и мягко положил руку Гэвину на бедро.  
И не убирал ее всю дорогу, то невесомо перебирая пальцами, когда Гэвин сам вел машину, то легко поглаживая вверх до самого паха и вниз, закругляя движение на колене, когда тот включал автопилот.  
И ведь не позволил ничего большего, как Гэвин ни намекал. Безопасность, мать его, движения!

Вот так и вышло, что когда через час они подъехали к потемневшей деревянной изгороди, перекрывшей съезд с узкой дороги, Гэвин был заведенный, веселый и почти злой.   
– Вылезай, приехали! – рыкнул он, выскочил из машины и так хлопнул дверцей, что вокруг загалдели птицы.  
Коннор явно чувствовал его настроение – молча вылез из машины и так же, не проронив ни слова, нагнал Гэвина, развернул его к себе и коротко и глубоко поцеловал, прикусив губу напоследок.  
– Эй, – потянулся за продолжением тот, но Коннор ловко увернулся.  
– Ты мне скуку обещал, а не развлечения. Показывай давай.  
– Ах, ты... скучный Коннор! – выдохнул Гэвин и повел рукой вдоль дороги со старым, потрескавшимся асфальтом. – Ну, идем.

Постепенно птицы успокоились и перестали галдеть, снова гроздьями уселись на тонких ветках. Солнце пригревало достаточно сильно, и на дороге, усыпанной сбитыми дождем листьями, даже слегка парило. Лес по обеим сторонам дороги стоял почти голый, и только кое-где среди темной зелени елей выделялись яркими пятнами увядающие кусты.   
Гэвин достал сигареты и закурил, поглядывая на растерявшегося Коннора. Поначалу тот смотрел прямо вперед или на Гэвина, но постепенно взгляд его стал блуждать по сторонам, залипать на просвечивающих ярким небом голых ветвях над головой или останавливаться на побуревшей от холода траве.   
– Здесь все другое, – сказал он растерянно.   
– Какое другое?  
– Не как в парке, совсем не так. Мы были с Хэнком, а тут... очень тихо.  
– Ну да, личинки не галдят, народу нет. Наслаждайся!  
Какая-то птица вспорхнула у самой дороги, и Коннор замер, провожая ее взглядом, а потом посмотрел на Гэвина такими глазами, что тот невольно смутился. И только рот открыл, чтобы, как всегда, все испортить, как его перебил далекий радостный лай.  
– Собака? – встрепенулся Коннор и с жадностью посмотрел на изгиб дороги.  
– Старый пес уже, пошли, а то пока доковыляет, – Гэвин бросил сигарету, тщательно растоптал ее и пошел быстрее, поманив за собой Коннора.

– Блэки, фу, – засмеялся Гэвин, присев перед старой, седой дворнягой и пытаясь уклониться от ее радостных облизываний. – И не вздумай смеяться над его банальным именем, – он посмотрел на Коннора и подмигнул. – Я его два часа придумывал. Иди сюда, Коннор, познакомься.  
И, взяв того за руку, протянул обе – свою и Коннора – старому псу под нос.   
– Какой... чудесный, – Коннор впервые на памяти Гэвина заулыбался так радостно и открыто, без подтекста, и стал наглаживать поначалу недовольно терпевшего, а потом и разомлевшего Блэки. – Кто тут хороший пес? Кто эта замечательная собака?  
– Любишь собак? – Гэвин потрепал Блэки по голове и встал, отряхивая джинсы.  
– Да, – просто ответил Коннор, наглаживая пса уже двумя руками. – Сумо у Хэнка никому не оставит шанса.  
Гэвин только хмыкнул, а потом прикрыл глаза ладонью от солнца и посмотрел в сторону просвечивающего сквозь редкие стволы поля.  
– Пойдем, там отец уже едет.   
– Отец?.. – голос Коннора почему-то дрогнул, и он, почесав напоследок живот Блэки, встал. – Так это твой дом, Гэвин?  
– Сейчас не мой, – зашагал Гэвин по дороге, – но да, я тут вырос. Отец все еще здесь, делает вид, что работает на ферме, сестра уехала, давно живет в Нью-Йорке. А матери... больше нет.  
– Мне жаль...  
– Мне тоже, – невесело усмехнулся Гэвин. – Да все нормально, не надумай там чего.  
Коннор нагнал его и коснулся пальцами плеча.  
– Спасибо.  
– Да пожалеешь еще, сейчас все самое скучное и начнется, – фыркнул Гэвин независимо и, накрыв пальцы ладонью, на миг сжал.

Рев и грохот трактора, на котором приближался его отец, раздавался все ближе. Гэвин махнул рукой и прищурился – тот совсем не изменился с последнего визита: был сухим и высоким, совсем еще не старым, все так же жевал незажженную сигарету и смотрел, прищурившись и задвинув шляпу на затылок.   
Гэвин применил все свое невеликое дипломатическое умение, представляя Коннора как сотрудника полиции и своего близкого друга. И даже голос почти не дрогнул, когда он это говорил, не глядя на замигавшего диодом Коннора.  
– Ага, – глубокомысленно ответил отец, протянул руку Коннору и пожал ее, поглядывая на его диод. – А я Джонатан, он забыл представить. Значит, нелегко тебе приходится, друг Гэвина.  
– Чего это? – вскинулся было Гэвин и примолк под взглядом прозрачных, словно выцветших глаз.  
– Гэвин только собак вон и любит. А людей не очень.  
– Ничего, – улыбнулся Коннор, отпуская сильную еще руку с морщинистой прохладной кожей, – я не человек, справлюсь. Хотя и не собака, надо признать.  
Джонатан хекнул весело и посмотрел на Гэвина.  
– Обед скоро, Нелли уж приготовила, наверное. Дуй в лавку, что ли, побыстрее.  
– Чего тебе не хватает? – насупился Гэвин, которому совсем не хотелось оставлять Коннора и "дуть" в супермаркет.  
– Да не мне. Тиримума вашего нет у меня, а я слышал, что андроидам надо.  
Коннор замотал было головой:   
– Сейчас мне не надо...  
Но Гэвин его перебил:  
– У меня в машине есть. Я сейчас! – и припустил назад наперегонки с Блэки, который лаял и норовил ухватить его за пятки.

*  
Гэвин не знал, о чем Коннор с отцом еще говорили, но когда вернулся, застал их за вкопанным под яблоней столом на заднем дворе. И пришлось именно ему помогать с обедом приходящей помощнице Нелли, а потом пытаться не очень заметно закатывать глаза, пока отец обстоятельно рассказывал, как изменились закупочные цены за последние три года.   
Позже, после обеда, отец прилег в доме отдохнуть, а Гэвин, как полноправный бывший хозяин, Коннору все показал. И цветник с неухоженными клумбами, зарастающими высокой травой, и начинающий дичать сад, и птичник, в котором отец все еще разводил индюков к Рождеству. Коннор надолго залип у мелкой сетки, рассматривая уродливых птиц – Гэвин их всегда терпеть не мог. 

От животных покрупнее Коннор вообще пришел в восторг, и Гэвин, притащивший ему пучок вялой моркови с кухни, глаз от него отвести не мог. Ему все еще иногда... часто казалось, что это ошибка, что Коннор вот-вот загрузит себе какое-нибудь обновление и очнется. И свалит из жизни неудачника Гэвина навсегда. Закончит странный и бесперспективный эксперимент.  
Да здесь не Коннор от скуки, а он сам от тоски загнется!

Он едва дождался, пока Коннор скормит очередную морковку безымянной корове с короткими острыми рогами, а потом тронул его за руку и кивнул в сторону сада.  
Давно он, конечно, здесь не бывал, но ноги сами понесли его через кусты к старой ограде, в которой с давних пор была сделана для него отцом дверца. Для него и сестры.  
На скрип калитки прибежал Блэки, повертелся под ногами и первым подбежал к трухлявому поваленному дереву, на которое Гэвин и сел. А потом похлопал рядом, приглашая Коннора.  
– Не развалится? – осторожно спросил тот и, потерев древесину, потянул пальцы в рот.  
– Да и похрен, если развалится, – беспечно махнул рукой Гэвин. – Когда-то же должно.  
Коннор остановил руку у самых губ, потом легко улыбнулся и вытер пальцы о джинсы.  
– Действительно! – и сел рядом.  
Ствол глухо ухнул, чуть просел, но выдержал.

А потом они молчали – Гэвин курил, а Коннор бездумно перебирал пальцами шерсть прибежавшего Блэки, – и смотрели на бескрайнюю, расстилающуюся перед ними ширь. Слева темной полосой вдаль уходил лес, взбирался на пологий холм, светлея частыми проплешинами. Справа на горизонте виднелся Детройт – высокие здания едва просматривались в дымке смога.  
– В детстве я так любил это место. Оно меня восторгало до чертиков, – сказал Гэвин и поежился.   
– А сейчас?  
– А сейчас для меня здесь слишком пусто. И тихо. И безлюдно. И скучно, – он усмехнулся. – Скажешь, нет, что ли?  
Коннор хотел покачать головой, но потом передумал и рассмеялся.   
– Я могу сказать, во сколько обойдется морковь, если кормить одну корову целый год только ей и продавать молоко, с учетом средних надоев для этой породы. И во сколько, если не продавать. И сколько моркови надо вырастить. И какие закупочные цены выставить, если вдруг продавать излишки. И какие нужны удобрения, чтобы излишки были...  
Гэвин молча уставился на Коннора, а потом не выдержал и заржал. Уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и смеялся, пока слезы не выступили, отпуская скопившееся напряжение. Ну разве он от Гэвина куда-нибудь денется? Он же сам упоротый андроид, ну как они друг без друга?..

*  
– Ты так меня удивил, – сказал Коннор позже.  
– Когда это?  
Они сидели, касаясь друг друга плечами, и Гэвин попытался отстраниться, но Коннор не позволил – взял его за руку, сжал в пальцах ладонь.  
– У тебя тириум в машине.  
– А что? Ну да, тириум. У меня напарник, вообще-то, тоже жес… андроид. Или ты думаешь, что мы с ним не общаемся?  
– Просто это было неожиданно – что ты возишь его с собой. И приятно.   
– Да что приятного-то? Это на всякий случай.  
Коннор прищурился и посмотрел в упор.  
– Наверное, твое отношение… к случаю.   
– Да брось, – фыркнул Гэвин, тщательно затаптывая и закапывая окурок и избегая пристального взгляда. – Ничего в этом… такого уж нет. Странно, что ты не заметил за все наше время вместе.  
– Я больше обращал внимание на другие… аспекты, – Коннор погладил пальцем ладонь Гэвина. – Мы с Хэнком и не ожидали, что у нас с тобой все так получится.  
Гэвин замер.  
– С Хэнком? – выцепил он основное, на его взгляд. – Вы меня обсуждали и гадали, как я поступлю? Что скажу или сделаю? – он прищурился и сжал губы.  
– Да, еще тогда, в конце лета и в сентябре, – просто кивнул не понимающий, видно, ничего Коннор и едва успел удержать Гэвина за руку, когда тот попытался вскочить. – Ты куда?  
– Да уж куда-нибудь, где смогу остыть и не… сказать тебе пару ласковых! Охренеть вообще, обсуждали они!.. Пусти!  
– Чуть попозже, Гэвин. Разве ты не хочешь спросить, почему мы это обсуждали?  
– Нет!  
От громкого возгласа Блэки вскочил, пару раз хрипло тявкнул и потрусил назад, к саду.  
– Ответ неверный, детектив Рид.   
Гэвин снова попытался выдернуть руку и уйти, но Коннор так сжал пальцы, что Гэвин перестал дергаться и посмотрел ему в лицо. Диод мерцал желтым, а под взглядом глубоких, почти черных глаз Гэвин замер, а потом взъерошил волосы свободной рукой.  
– Ладно... – попытался успокоиться он, прикрыл глаза и через какое-то время повторил: – Ладно. – Потом глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул... еще и еще раз... и наконец посмотрел на взволнованного Коннора. – Все, думаю, я готов тебя услышать.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Коннор серьезно, и его рука каким-то неуловимым движением повернулась, перестала с силой сжимать ладонь Гэвина, а осторожно ее поддержала. – Я мог бы сказать о том, что мы заметили, как ты на меня смотрел.  
– Что?..  
– Все время смотрел, не выпускал из вида, следил за нашими с Хэнком делами, за тем, что и кому я говорил... но я не скажу.  
– И почему это? – спросил Гэвин, едва шевеля онемевшими губами – он словно в ледяную воду прыгнул, настолько внутри все заледенело после слов Коннора.  
– Потому что оказалось, что мне не все равно. Это Хэнк, кстати, первым заметил. Я ведь мог бы игнорировать тебя, или действовать по обстоятельствам. В конце концов, я умею решать проблемы.  
– Проблемы, – выдавил Гэвин, отворачиваясь и осторожно вытягивая руку из хватки чужих пальцев.  
Но Коннор только крепче их сжал.  
– Ты не проблема, Гэвин. Просто я сам такой же, – и замолчал.  
– Такой... это какой?  
– Как ты. Я словно тебя одного все время видел, все о тебе хотел знать. Слушал, с кем и как ты общался, понять хотел, почему. Куда ходил, с кем проводил время… Разве ты не заметил?  
– Я? – Гэвин попытался вспомнить хоть что-то, но все эти встречи глазами воспринимал только как свое внимание, подтверждение того, что это он практически преследует Коннора, что это он еблан. – Ну... ты здорово шифровался, – выдавил он из себя, глядя на Коннора краем глаза и все еще не зная, как реагировать. Только холод в груди постепенно отпускал, и Гэвин даже смог глубоко вздохнуть.  
– Я же идеальный прототип, – Коннор дернул бровью и поднял уголок губ. До глаз улыбка пока не дошла, но он был готов ответить, если Гэвин улыбнется.  
И тот не смог его разочаровать. Криво ухмыльнулся и мягко сжал пальцы Коннора.   
– Мой напарник с тобой бы поспорил, он-то считает себя идеальным.  
– Думаю, сейчас главное, что считаешь ты.  
Гэвин прямо посмотрел в лицо Коннора и попытался найти в себе злость или горечь. Или ревность к Хэнку этому злоебучему, но нет, не нашел. Не было внутри него ничего, кроме...  
– Я? – спросил он зачем-то и потянулся к Коннору. – Я считаю, что да. Что ты…

Его всегда жаром прошибало от первого прикосновения к губам Коннора, от внешней мягкости и от силы внутри. Сердце опять скакнуло, сбилось с ритма, а потом заторопилось, застучало, гоня пьяную кровь.  
Гэвин открыл рот, толкнулся языком и подался вперед, к Коннору. Он не хотел закрывать глаза, хотел смотреть, не упускать ни мгновения, но Коннор провел рукой ему по шее, скользнул пальцами по волосам, обхватил затылок, углубляя поцелуй, и глаза Гэвина закрылись сами.   
У него никогда такого не было – чтобы и время, и мир вокруг просто отключались, оставляя его один на один с кем-то другим. Все эти сопливые россказни были из разряда историй для неженок… а вот смотри-ка, кто теперь романтик?  
Горячо и настойчиво, медленно и осторожно, требовательно и жадно – он был готов на все, лишь бы с Коннором. Главное, не останавливаться…

Он даже не отвлекся на глухой треск и когда покачнулся, заваливаясь назад, все еще продолжал касаться языка Коннора, гладить его своим, смаковать его вкус, обхватывать губы своими, раз за разом, и еще раз, и…   
Короткий полет назад с развалившегося бревна опрокинул небо в распахнутых глазах, Гэвин зажался, ожидая удара, но Коннор успел выставить руку и придержать, не дал удариться с размаха спиной и головой о землю.  
– Ты как?  
– Не… – Гэвин выдохнул, неловко повел плечами, вытянул ноги, распихивая бедрами обломки бревна, и договорил, потираясь затылком о придерживающую его ладонь: – Не успел закончить.  
И поцеловал еще раз, прихватив губы Коннора зубами. Даже попытался завалить его на себя, но Коннор не поддался.  
– Здесь влажная земля, – сказал, касаясь губами губ Гэвина, выдохнул теплый воздух ему в рот. – Ты замерзнешь.  
– Нет, – мотнул головой тот. – С тобой не замерзну. Ну? – он потянулся снова, но Коннор покачал головой, осторожно касаясь кончика его носа своим.  
– И нос у тебя холодный.  
– Это бывает. Не страшно.  
– И куртка пропускает влагу.  
– Тепло, я ее потом сниму.  
– Джинсы промокнут на заднице.  
– Думаешь, яйца застужу? Так можно разогреться…  
– Кругом труха…  
– Зануда, – улыбнулся Гэвин, гладя ладонью шею Коннора. – Где авантюризм? Где кипение страсти? Безумие?  
– Сейчас в приоритете…  
– Да, да, – Гэвин коротко чмокнул Коннора в губы и завозился, пытаясь встать. – Ну? Или передумал?  
Коннор молча поднялся на колени, все еще придерживая голову Гэвина, потом помог встать и ему. И с сожалением посмотрел на развалившееся, темное внутри бревно.  
– Жаль. Это твоя память.  
– Да по хрен, – Гэвин отряхнул труху с джинсов, сбил пыль с ладоней и тут же пригладил встрепанные волосы. – Все меняется, и теперь я буду помнить, как мы с тобой его развалили. Вот это вот память, – он вытащил телефон и сделал пару снимков бревна и Коннора с растрепавшимися волосами рядом. – Что тебе еще показать?   
Коннор помолчал, склонив голову набок, а потом серьезно ответил:   
– То.  
– А?  
– То самое. Ты знаешь.

Ухмылка сползла с лица Гэвина, и он коротко стрельнул глазами в сторону дома, чувствуя, как горят уши – даже схватиться за них захотелось.  
– Идем, – дернул он плечом и пошагал прямо по траве вдоль изгороди, не заходя в сад. – Покажу…

*  
Но так просто до мастерской они не добрались.  
– Что это? – Коннор остановился, с интересом рассматривая два старых, потемневших от времени и дождей столбика, почти заросших кустами ежевики. – Похоже на чьи-то фигуры.  
– Ого, ты нашел, – Гэвин, улыбаясь, подошел ближе и попытался очистить их, но только исколол ладони.  
– Дай я.  
Коннор легко убрал длинные ветви с желтыми листьями, а Гэвин примял траву вокруг, давя ногами давно опавшие черные ягоды, и вот теперь стало ясно, что это не столбики, а вырезанные из пней фигуры детей.  
– Это отец делал, – Гэвин коснулся сначала одной, потом другой ладонью. Погладил. – Давно.  
Коннор внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом пригляделся к фигурам. Замигал диодом, что-то там просчитывая.  
– Это ты, – сказал наконец с удивлением, – и…   
– Моя сестра.

Старое дерево растрескалось и почернело, но все еще можно было узнать детские лица, растрепанные волосы, метко схваченные черты …

Коннор повернулся, посмотрел на Гэвина долгим взглядом и подошел ближе.  
– Я так мало о тебе знаю, – сказал он серьезно, – Гэвин…   
– Ты знаешь главное, – вышло это у Гэвина хрипло и тихо, но Коннор не стал переспрашивать. Только потянулся следом, когда Гэвин провел рукой ему по шее, погладил плечо и, кивнув в сторону пристройки к дому, потянул Коннора за собой, держа его за руку.   
Он и сам не знал, почему ему хотелось Коннору все показать… Наверное, действительно пора было стать ближе. Еще немного.

*  
– Ну вот, – Гэвин огляделся, удовлетворенно подмечая, что все так и осталось на своих местах, и глубоко вдохнул терпкий, пропахший деревом воздух. – Главное место в доме.  
Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь и отпуская напряжение. Скинул куртку куда-то на стол у стены, зацепил большими пальцами за шлевки и пошел вперед, расслабленно и мягко ступая по деревянным половицам – те легко поскрипывали под его шагами.

Мастерская – теплая пристройка к дому – с высоким потолком, отделанными деревянными панелями стенами и широкими, выходящими на юг окнами, впечатляла. У стен стояли столы, верстаки, какие-то машины для резки, шлифовки и отделки. Несколько высоких стеллажей, закрепленных еще и к потолку, перегораживали пространство. 

– Это… Джонатан делал?  
Коннор медленно шел за Гэвином, останавливался у стеллажей и рассматривал незаконченные фигурки, недоточенные детали и части то ли животных, то ли чудовищ. А кое-где людей.  
– Он самый. Раньше, – Гэвин подпрыгнул, ухватился за высокую перекладину под потолком и подтянулся пару раз. – В руках сила еще есть, а вот в спине уже не очень.  
– Он лечится?  
– Ну да. Но люди стареют, дряхлеют, разваливаются. Жизнь как дерево – сначала выточи, потом сожги.  
Коннор обернулся, посмотрел из-за плеча.  
– Почему сожги?  
– Звучит лучше, чем развались в труху.

Гэвин отвернулся, прошел за последний стеллаж и не сдержал довольного возгласа.  
– Что? – Коннор тут же оставил заброшенные фигурки и прошел следом. – Это?..  
Он оглядел полки с мелкими инструментами и несколькими грубыми заготовками, небольшой по сравнению с другими верстак и удобный мягкий стул, покрытый пылью.  
– Да, моя территория.  
– Значит, здесь расцветала твоя сексуальность?  
Гэвин фыркнул, постаравшись скрыть смущение.  
– Где ж еще. Вот, – он постучал ногой по деревянной панели, – тут журнальчики и хранил. 

Он толкнул стул, прошелся вдоль полок, разглядывая заготовки. Залип у грубо оструганной коряги, потянулся, тронул пальцами.  
– Что это должно было быть? – раздалось у него прямо над ухом, и он вздрогнул, легко повел головой к Коннору – словно магнитом притянуло.   
– Я не помню, – Гэвин вроде все еще смотрел на полку, но уже ни хрена не видел – все сосредоточилось там, где шеи коснулся теплый нос. – Дракон?..  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь? – Коннор улыбнулся, касаясь кожи Гэвина губами и осторожно ее прихватывая. – Тебе видней, что ты в ней нашел. Что именно, – он выделил слово, – хотел выстругать.  
– Бля, – в лицо Гэвина словно плеснули горячим, он поежился и замер. – Смеешься надо мной?  
Коннор отстранился, потянув за плечо, развернул Гэвина к себе и мягко, но настойчиво притиснул его к низкому верстаку.  
– Нет. Просто подумал, что самое время сменить настройки.  
– Какие… – Гэвин подался бедрами вперед, к Коннору, и схватил его за ремень на джинсах. – Какие, на хрен, настройки?  
Ответ ему был уже не нужен, потому что он, вытянувшись, тронул, наконец, губы Коннора своими. Не торопился, целовал невесомо, медленно, играл, поворачивал голову, ловил блеск глаз Коннора, движения его губ, скольжение скина, исчезающего под пальцами.  
А потом, когда сердце уже заходилось в быстром стуке, смял его губы, прикусил зубами, тут же зализал языком, и рухнул в поцелуй, когда Коннор ответил, впустил его вглубь своего волшебного рта.   
Хотелось быстрее, горячее, сильнее.  
Гэвин тяжело дышал носом, и запах кружил ему голову. А еще больше кружил голову Коннор.

Гэвин оторвался от его губ, зашуршал, щелкнул пряжкой и расстегнул молнию на джинсах.   
– Коннор… Кон, детка, трахни меня, – прошептал он горячо, целуя Коннора в щеку, под челюсть, в шею…  
– Ммм… – Коннор повел руками по бокам Гэвина вниз, на бедра, потом перевел ладони назад и сжал – медленно и сильно. – Нет.  
– Да, давай… Что? – Гэвин замер, открыл глаза и уставился на шею с поплывшим скином. –Ты сказал нет?  
– Да, я сказал «нет», – кивнул Коннор, продолжая сжимать ладони так сладко, так многообещающе… – Если я тебя трахну, то, думаю – ты меня бросишь.  
– Чего? – Гэвин медленно отстранился и неуверенно хохотнул. – Сюр какой-то. Брошу?  
– Бросишь, – кивнул Коннор и просунул ногу Гэвину между бедер. – У тебя триггер.  
– На…  
– Дерево. А я не деревянный…  
Гэвин по инерции еще потерся о бедро Коннора, притиснул его ближе и заглянул в непроницаемое лицо. И в глаза – темные и теплые, искрящиеся смехом.  
– Коннор! Юмор, блядь, не такой!  
– Почему не такой? – Коннор поднял бровь, оглядел Гэвина сверху вниз. – Ты вполне искренне ржешь на субботнем шоу, а шутки там не лучше моей.  
– Так, – Гэвин потер переносицу. – Ты получше времени выбрать… а, да, не мог. Время подходящее, – Гэвин огляделся, снова вдохнул запах дерева. – У меня точно триггеры. И что делать?  
– Ну, – Коннор сделал вид, что задумался. – Ты можешь трахнуть меня.  
– О! Высокотехнологичного пластикового мальчика? – Гэвин поиграл бровями и дернул Коннора за шлевки. – Блядь! Да, раздевайся!

– А Джонатан не зайдет? – спросил Коннор, поворачиваясь спиной и расстегивая ремень.  
– Поверь мне, детка, – Гэвин притерся ближе, стянул вниз брюки и подавился вдохом, когда его ладони – сухие и горячие – легли Коннору на бедра. – Черт!.. Да я дрочил здесь много лет и ни разу не попался.  
Гэвин судорожно зашарил по карманам спущенных джинсов, с ужасом понимая, что вот он – проеб, – смазка-то была, а вот презерватива не было! Но Коннор посмотрел через плечо и расставил ноги шире.  
– Ну?  
И Гэвин почти успел заметить, как сжимается вокруг него мир, фокусируясь на Конноре, который стоял сейчас перед ним, такой открытый и доверившийся. С его желанием узнавать все вокруг, с его дурацкими шутками с серьезной сердцевиной, с его Андерсоном и занудством, с его искрящимися глазами и готовностью принимать Гэвина таким, какой он есть – с загонами, любовью и с триггерами.

А потом не осталось ничего, кроме них двоих, кроме их прикосновений, жара под ладонями, вздохов и движений. Гэвин толкался вперед, прижимался к Коннору, целовал его шею – белую, лишенную скина, гладкую и теплую. И совсем потерялся, когда Коннор сжал его бедро рукой, притянул еще ближе, а потом стал подаваться навстречу, жадно глотая и выдыхая воздух, вентилируя… дыша со всхлипами.   
А потом задрожал – мелко, едва различимо.  
– Раз… – попытался он сказать, повернувшись, и сбился, продолжил механическим, сбоящим голосом: – Размереннее…   
И Гэвин, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, стал двигаться ровно, мерно, каждый раз одинаково проникая в него и выскальзывая. 

Коннор дрожал все сильнее, потом выгнулся, ритмично и плавно сжимаясь, идеально попадая в толчки едва соображающего от удовольствия Гэвина, и, наконец, уперся руками в стол и замер.   
– Гэв… ин!.. – почти вскрикнул, позвал Коннор, и диод его заполошно замигал красным.  
Насос под рукой Гэвина стучал сильно и глухо, и он, отстранившись, сжал свой член и тут же застонал, уткнулся Коннору в спину лбом и кончил, закусив губы и крупно вздрагивая всем телом. 

В себя его привели легкие поглаживания по спине. Коннор уже повернулся и обнимал его, дышал куда-то за ухо и коротко целовал.  
– Ну, что сказать… – Гэвин потерся щекой о его плечо, обнял, прижался всем телом. – И даже не обидно, что у тебя не деревянный член.  
Коннор замер буквально на долю секунды, но Гэвин все равно заметил.  
– У нас с тобой дебильные шутки, – проворчал Коннор, улыбаясь. – Может… – он замолчал.  
– Что? – буркнул Гэвин, чувствуя, как сквозняк овевает голые ноги..  
– Если мы поедем домой, твой отец не обидится?  
– Если пообещаем приехать еще.  
– Пообещаем, – кивнул Коннор и сжал руки вокруг Гэвина. – Было охуенно.  
И Гэвин кивнул.

*  
– Это откуда? – Гэвин указал на пару толстых веток, непонятно как оказавшихся на чердаке.  
– Хочу… дракона.  
– Хочешь?  
– Очень. Или его член, – засмеялся Коннор.  
Он сидел на подоконнике, широко расставив босые ноги. Идеально, чтобы Гэвину было удобно встать между. Совсем близко.  
– Ну ладно, шутник. Но откуда ты их взял?  
– Тебе больше не мешает спать шум по ночам?  
– Нет.  
– Ну и вот…  
Гэвин обхватил лицо Коннора ладонями, погладил пальцами крылья носа.  
– Дерево хоть уцелело?  
Коннор хмыкнул, мстительно сжал руки на заднице Гэвина ощутимо сильнее.  
– Можешь прямо сейчас пойти и проверить.  
Гэвин выглянул в окно, посмотрел на голые ветви клена, летящие на фоне серых туч, и хмыкнул.  
– Сделаю дракона, уговорил. Но только если ты будешь мне помогать.  
– Эээ, ладно.  
– Без читерства и скачанных программ.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Коннор и, устав ждать, потянулся к Гэвину, глядя на его губы. – Помогу. Трахну тебя в процессе.  
Гэвина дрожью пробрало от обещания в его голосе. Он выдохнул и, наконец, наклонился, встречая губы Коннора своими.  
– Окей, мне подходит…


End file.
